freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A Bear in The Big Blue House Story
It was a sunny day in the Big Blue House neighborhood. Bear, as always, was eager to greet the viewer and start his day. ‘’Come on in!’’ said Bear. He walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, he stopped. ‘’What’s that smell?’’ he inquired. This was something Bear sometimes did: sniff the camera and comment on how the viewer smelled. Of course, some people found it creepy. Creepy was definitely true, in some cases. It felt like a real, live bear was sniffing at the kids. Little did Bear know that, as he was going to sniff the camera, he was going to meet a surprise visitor! So, Bear started sniffing right away. ‘’No smell yet,’’ he decided. He sniffed again. ‘’Still no smell? Wow!’’ he exclaimed. ‘’How could you not smell today? Usually, you smell like…something. But not today? How come?’’ Bear paused. ‘’Oh, please, no---that can’t be possible,’’ he said after he heard some response from somebody. ‘’It can’t be that bad.’’ He sniffed the camera once again. It was certain that the viewer was freaking out and saying something else, more desperately this time. ‘’Sniffing is my thing,’’ Bear explained, ‘’if you want to know the truth.’’ Again, the sniffing resumed. The viewer got even more desperate than before. ‘’Stop sniffing? No way! Now come on, what do you smell like today?’’ Bear inquired before sniffing anew. ‘’Cut it out, Bear!’’ a high, feminine voice cried. Bear was surprised to see Jelly Otter tugging at his shoulder. Bear turned away from the camera and looked at her. ‘’You’re scaring the viewer,’’ Jelly Otter said. ‘’It is with my honesty that, even though your harmless sniffing has been tolerated enough, now it’s freaky.’’ ‘’What are you talking about?’’ Bear asked. ‘’Will a baby like your sniffing the first time?’’ Jelly Otter went on. ‘’Not in the least. Because you’re sniffing up so close to the viewer’s face, and they’re getting displeased.’’ ‘’Who’s getting displeased?’’ Bear questioned. ‘’The people watching, of course!’’ said Jelly Otter. ‘’So why don’t you stop this scary sniffing?’’ ‘’She’s right!’’ another voice, more low this time, agreed. This time it was Jelly Otter’s brother, PB Otter. Two visitors! ‘’Sniffing is not scary!’’ Bear told the otters. ‘’Look, look, look…’’ Bear sniffed the camera AGAIN! This prompted PB Otter and Jelly Otter to jump on him. With a yelp, Bear moved away from the camera---falling over in the process! Additionally, he had squashed the otter children. They both cried out, ‘’Ow!’’ behind the mammoth bear. Bear pulled himself up, and shortly afterwards, the otters did, too. ‘’See what I mean?’’ Jelly Otter asked. ‘’Your sniffing---it’s just too much!’’ ‘’Yeah!’’ PB Otter answered. ‘’Guys, I don’t know…,’’ Bear said. When he hung his head down, he ended up falling over again! Both otters laughed out loud. ‘’You fell over!’’ Jelly Otter shouted, smiling widely. Bear groggily sat up. ‘’I…I did?’’ he asked. ‘’You sure did!’’ PB Otter replied before laughing. ‘’I didn’t expect that, but…,’’ said Bear. He pulled himself up the second time. ‘’…you know, I AM big.’’ ‘’We know, Bear, we know,’’ Jelly Otter said. ‘’The thing is,’’ PB Otter added, ‘’you’re nice, we know that. But when you’re sniffing randomly at the camera like that, some people will find you---‘’ ‘’---SCARY!’’ Bear interrupted sharply. ‘’I KNOW!’’ ‘’Will you promise to not do it again?’’ Jelly Otter said hopefully. Bear thought and thought. Then, finally, he replied, ‘’I’ll try.’’ ‘’That’s not a good promise,’’ Jelly Otter frowned, looking at her brother. ‘’The viewers might not be pleased!’’ PB Otter put in. ‘’Not a good promise? NOT A GOOD PROMISE?’’ Bear yelled. For the first time of his life, he roared. He’d never done this in his entire life, but boy, did he roar! His roar was so loud, and his eyes so angry, he could easily fight a bull if he could! Jelly Otter and her brother covered her ears as Bear did his horrible, ear-splitting howl of misery. Then, when the roaring was done, Bear stomped off to sulk. For a moment, the otters were stunned. How could Bear walk away from them like that? Furthermore, was there a need for Bear to get so angry, even though the sniffing might scare more people later on? It felt so hard to get over it. They both knew it would. So, because they couldn’t think of anything better, Jelly Otter and PB Otter went to the living room. They sat down together on the couch. They saw that, on the floor, there was a pillow of a green cat silhouette. They would’ve commented on it, but now they couldn’t stop thinking about what they had just experienced. Finally, Jelly Otter spoke. ‘’I think I know what’s wrong,’’ she declared. ‘’Bear apparently loves sniffing the camera so much that he won’t stop doing it!’’ ‘’What good would that do?’’ PB Otter said defensively. ‘’I can’t think of anything else more scary than having a bear sniff the camera right up close.’’ ‘’Yeah, I know,’’ agreed Jelly Otter. ‘’But, because Bear just walked off on us, who could we see next?’’ ‘’That’s easy! Shadow!’’ PB Otter exclaimed. ‘’She’s a good friend of Bear. I bet she would perk him up.’’ ‘’Let’s find her!’’ suggested Jelly Otter. So the two otters were off to find Shadow. They knew that Shadow was…well, a shadow. But because she wasn’t easily seen, they thought she could be anywhere---even the kitchen. As they were searching for this girl, however, the friends saw Bear’s magical TV. The one that could play any cartoon. The one that could let characters leave and enter the TV screen. They felt piqued. ‘’What’s this…?’’ asked Jelly Otter softly. ‘’Looks like…a magic TV,’’ PB Otter said. Jelly Otter thought that was ridiculous. ‘’Magic! Ha! How could this TV…do MAGIC?’’ ‘’We can skidoo into it!’’ Steve from Blue’s Clues cried, running up to where the otters were standing. ‘’Steve!’’ Jelly Otter replied excitedly. ‘’You love skidooing, do you?’’ ‘’Yep, I sure do!’’ Steve boasted. ‘’I do it all the time.’’ ‘’Excellent!’’ Jelly Otter marveled. ‘’So why don’t you do it?’’ ‘’Bow bow bow-bow bow!’’ Blue the puppy called, joining the three friends. ‘’My dog, Blue, would like to try it, too,’’ explained Steve to the otters. ‘’Blue?’’ PB Otter repeated. ‘’She’s blue. Isn’t it obvious?’’ Steve pointed out. ‘’Yeah, heh…okay,’’ Jelly Otter agreed. ‘’But why don’t you try it out, Blue?’’ ‘’Bow?’’ Blue inquired. ‘’This TV, see?’’ Jelly Otter replied, pointing to it. ‘’It’s magic!’’ ‘’Bow-bow!’’ Blue commented. ‘’If it’s magic, we’re coming right in!’’ Steve enthused. ‘’We’re not actually going anywhere, though, Steve,’’ Jelly Otter said. ‘’This is just a test.’’ ‘’A test?’’ Steve repeated. ‘’Believe me, now,’’ Jelly Otter persisted. She didn’t want Steve getting frazzled like Bear did earlier. Steve gave a sigh. ‘’Well?’’ PB Otter said. ‘’Let’s do it!’’ the now energetic man cried. Blue agreed. ‘’Bow bow-bow, bow bow, bow!’’ she went, and in an instant, she was inside the TV. ‘’This means… Blue skidoo, we can, too!’’ sang Steve, going in the TV, too. ‘’You are wonderful!’’ Jelly Otter said, clapping. ‘’Come on, PB Otter. Let’s skidoo together.’’ ‘’All right!’’ PB Otter remarked. Both otters chimed: ‘’Blue skidoo, we can, too!’’ But they failed to skidoo, and they hit their heads in the process and fell down. ‘’Are you both okay?’’ Steve called from the TV. ‘’Concussion…ow…,’’ moaned Jelly Otter. She said to Steve, ‘’I don’t know, we hit our heads pretty hard!’’ ‘’How can that be?’’ asked Steve. ‘’If it works for me and Blue, then it should work for you, too!’’ ‘’We’re from different worlds…,’’ Jelly Otter explained, still rubbing her head. ‘’So maybe it DOES NOT work with characters who are not in the Blue’s Clues world.’’ ‘’Pah! Unbelievable!’’ scoffed Steve. ‘’Why, anyone can skidoo! Even different characters! Come on, try again!’’ ‘’No, Steve. No…,’’ Jelly Otter said. To PB Otter, she announced, ‘’Forget it. Let’s keep finding Shadow.’’ The otters started to leave. ‘’Shadow!’’ Steve shouted excitedly. ‘’Who’s Shadow?’’ ‘’A friend of Bear’s,’’ Jelly Otter explained quickly. ‘’Don’t worry, we’ll be just fi---‘’ ‘’Come back!’’ Steve insisted. ‘’You haven’t tried yet!’’ ‘’Steve! Jelly Otter already explained several times, WE’RE TIRED OF TRYING!’’ PB Otter cried. ‘’You tried ONE time,’’ Steve pointed out. ‘’Does not matter,’’ Jelly Otter shot back. ‘’We’re leaving!’’ She turned to leave again with her brother. ‘’Otters, otters, you’ll miss a good chance!’’ Steve yelled. Jelly Otter heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. ‘’Okay, Steve, I give up! We’ll try one more time.’’ ‘’Or two more times!’’ PB Otter piped up. His sister rolled her eyes. Again, both otters said together: ‘’Blue skidoo, we can, too!’’ And they went in! Blue and Steve couldn’t believe it. ‘’You’re in the TV!?’’ Steve exclaimed. ‘’As a matter of fact, we are,’’ Jelly Otter smiled. She, PB Otter, Steve, and Blue were all floating on a black background. When a different land---filled with shapes of different colors---appeared, they all fell down to the ground. But they were perfectly unharmed! ‘’I remember this place,’’ Steve remarked. Blue barked in agreement. ‘’You do?’’ the otters inquired. ‘’Sure!’’ said Steve. ‘’I was playing a little game of hide-and-seek with Joe and Blue. It was so much fun!’’ ‘’Ooooh, let us play!’’ Jelly Otter squealed. ‘’All right!’’ Steve said with a brief laugh. ‘’Let’s go!’’ He turned to his dog and said, ‘’You first.’’ Blue woofed eagerly and ran off to hide. PB Otter, Jelly Otter, and Steve waited until the right moment when Blue had completely hid inside a shape, then started walking. Now the otters, they had never played hide-and-seek before, and they were eager to try it. Together, the friends saw…a red oval, a yellow rhombus, a green triangle, a blue hexagon, a purple square, and a red heart. ‘’Bow bow-bow!’’ Blue called from wherever she was hiding. ‘’Let’s try to find Blue,’’ said Steve. ‘’Where do you think she might be?’’ ‘’The rhombus!’’ Jelly Otter offered. ‘’Let’s look,’’ Steve agreed. They tip-toed over to the yellow rhombus. They opened it up, but Blue wasn’t there! ‘’Let’s try another shape,’’ PB Otter said persistently. ‘’Okay! Let’s try the oval this time!’’ Steve responded. But Blue wasn’t there, either! Finally, they found her hiding in the red heart. ‘’A heart? I didn’t know that was one of those shapes…,’’ Steve remarked. ‘’On the other hand, maybe I did….’’ ‘’We’re so glad we found you, Blue!’’ Jelly Otter exclaimed. Blue barked, in dog language, that she was glad they found her, too. ‘’Let’s play just ONE more game, cause we need to find Shadow,’’ Jelly Otter told Steve. ‘’Fine,’’ Steve agreed. ‘’Who gets to go this time?’’ ‘’Me!’’ PB Otter said, raising his hand. Then, in a flash, he was off to hide in a random shape. ‘’This shall be good,’’ Jelly Otter uttered, looking into the distance. Blue said, ‘’Bow!’’, showing that she agreed. She, Steve, and Jelly Otter went off to look for the place where PB Otter was hiding. This time, the shapes were: a green rectangle, a blue star, a red diamond, a yellow triangle, an orange circle, and a yellow crescent. ‘’Interesting challenges in this game, by the way,’’ Jelly Otter told Steve. ‘’I know,’’ Steve said. ‘’It adds to the fun, too.’’ ‘’Bow!’’ Blue agreed. ‘’Okay, so let’s take a guess,’’ Jelly Otter continued. ‘’Where could PB Otter be hiding?’’ Steve thought, and then said, ‘’Let’s try the blue star.’’ So they tip-toed over---well, actually, Blue hopped. And as Blue hopped while the others tip-toed, little squishy-like sounds were heard. No, it was undoubtedly hard to tell WHAT sound Blue made when she hopped! It sounded very complex. Steve touched the blue star, and succeeded on the first try! PB Otter was hiding in the blue star! ‘’There you are, PB Otter!’’ cried Jelly Otter. ‘’Been nice seeing you,’’ Steve said as PB Otter climbed out of the star. ‘’And now you must be heading back, right?’’ ‘’Right,’’ affirmed the otters. ‘’Well, there IS a trick you can do, besides skidooing,’’ Steve announced. ‘’Thank goodness!’’ said Jelly Otter with relief. She was afraid that, if she and PB Otter tried to skidoo again, they might experience another injury. ‘’The trick is,’’ said Steve, ‘’you fly.’’ ‘’Fly!’’ Jelly Otter laughed. ‘’For real?’’ ‘’Just try it!’’ Steve encouraged. PB Otter and Jelly Otter lifted off the ground and flew like superheroes. Sure enough, the task worked! They were back in the Big Blue House! By then, Blue and Steve had run off to start planning something new. Yeah, you know very well Blue can’t walk---she can just hop. But who am I kidding? Not everyone can travel the same way. ‘’We’re back!’’ Jelly Otter cried. ‘’We best be looking for Shadow now.’’ ‘’Right, Jelly Otter!’’ her brother added. The otters began the search again. Finally, they saw Shadow! Sure enough, she was just a little shadow girl whose eyes couldn’t be seen. Furthermore, PB Otter and Jelly Otter could see that she was presumably wearing a shirt and pants---and shoes, too, frankly. ‘’I’m Shadow!’’ Shadow crooned, dancing all around. ‘’We know who you are,’’ Jelly Otter replied. ‘’But your friend Bear---he just walked off.’’ ‘’Oh, no!’’ Shadow cried. ‘’Where did he go?’’ ‘’Maybe he’s still in,’’ PB Otter predicted. ‘’I sure hope so!’’ the shadow girl wished. Shadow, PB Otter, and Jelly Otter started looking for Bear. But, to their surprise, he wasn’t anywhere in the Big Blue House! ‘’He…he went…OUTSIDE!?’’ Jelly Otter exclaimed with shock. ‘’Well, if he’s not in, he must be out,’’ Shadow said wisely. So they went outside to the front porch, where Bear always greeted the viewer. They looked around awhile, but no Bear. ‘’Shadow?’’ Jelly Otter asked fearfully. ‘’Yeah?’’ Shadow replied. ‘’We have no choice…but to search on the grass,’’ Jelly Otter said. Shadow answered, ‘’I can’t travel on grass.’’ ‘’Ohhhh!’’ Jelly Otter said, slapping her head. ‘’I completely forgot! You NEVER travel on grass.’’ ‘’Nope,’’ Shadow replied. ‘’Which means, I’m going back in. Good-bye.’’ With that, she was gone. ‘’Guess we’re on our own,’’ PB Otter decided. First the otter kids went to look at the pool. Pip and Pop, who were also otters like them, were splashing around merrily. Those inseparable twins were happy to see PB Otter and Jelly Otter watching them. ‘’PB Otter! Jelly Otter!’’ Pop said. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ ‘’We’re looking for Bear,’’ Jelly Otter replied. ‘’He went off on us, and now we can’t find him anywhere….’’ ‘’As a matter of fact,’’ Pip reported after a moment of silence, ‘’we did see Bear walking by here earlier.’’ ‘’You did?!’’ Jelly Otter gasped. ‘’Sure did!’’ Pop replied, but with a grim look on his face. ‘’Never seen him angry before.’’ ‘’No way!’’ Pip piped up with a shake of his head. ‘’If you saw Bear,’’ Jelly Otter enthused, ‘’then he must be…in the woods!’’ ‘’Yeah!’’ Pip and Pop confirmed. Off went the four otters to the woods. The woods were dark and spooky. Even though the sun was still out---that was, Ray---it was still spooky. Suddenly, Pip, Pop, PB Otter, and Jelly Otter noticed Ray out of the corner of their eyes. ‘’Ray!?’’ Jelly Otter squealed with joy. ‘’Hello,’’ Ray answered. ‘’Oh, oh, oh…what am I saying? I can’t see you because I’m hidden behind these trees.’’ ‘’Oh!’’ Pip realized. ‘’Well then, we’ll talk to you when we get out.’’ When they were out of the woods, the otters started talking to Ray. ‘’So Bear ran away on you, didn’t he?’’ Ray said to PB Otter and Jelly Otter. ‘’Uh-huh,’’ Jelly Otter said sadly. ‘’But,’’ she added more cheerfully, ‘’Pip and Pop said they found Bear!’’ ‘’Oh, oh good for you, Pip and Pop,’’ Ray praised. ‘’No problem!’’ replied Pip and Pop. ‘’It’s been about an hour,’’ PB Otter added, ‘’and still no sign of Bear!’’ ‘’Well, have faith in yourselves,’’ Ray advised. ‘’You’ll find him eventually.’’ ‘’Thanks, Ray!’’ Jelly Otter called to the talking sun. ‘’Anytime, Jelly Otter. Anytime.’’ … It wasn’t easy, but the four otters eventually saw Bear, moping. Pip and Pop approached Bear. Jelly Otter and PB Otter didn’t want to risk asking Bear what was the matter, so they did it instead. ‘’What’s wrong, Bear?’’ asked Pop. ‘’You’re not your normal self today.’’ ‘’Because PB Otter and Jelly Otter had to say, my sniffing is BAD!’’ Bear grumped. ‘’That’s not true, Bear,’’ Pip insisted. ‘’Sniffing around the house is okay, but sniffing at the camera is not.’’ ‘’Trust us, Bear, we don’t want kids develop a fear of you,’’ Pop added. ‘’Great!’’ Jelly Otter added, putting her hands up. ‘’That’s great! Why didn’t I think of saying that?’’ ‘’Now do you believe us?’’ PB Otter questioned. ‘’Including Pip and Pop? Not okay, sniffing at the camera is.’’ Bear whole-heartedly agreed. He suddenly wanted to hang out with PB Otter and Jelly Otter again. They sat down together when they got back inside the Big Blue House and chatted for a while. Then, finally, Ray the sun disappeared, and day became night. Where Bear lived, both the sun and the moon had names: Ray and Luna, respectively. Ray was named for the bright rays he gave that were so typical of a normal sun. And Luna was named because the word ‘’Luna’’ meant ‘’moon’’ in a different language. And she was a moon! ‘’Pip and Pop, are they still there?’’ Jelly Otter asked when it was time to talk to Luna. ‘’Yep, we’re here!’’ replied Pip and Pop. ‘’We’re going back to the pond,’’ Pop announced. ‘’Okay, bye!’’ Bear said, waving. Pip and Pop went back to the pool. PB Otter and Jelly Otter followed Bear to the balcony---the place where Bear usually talked to Luna. Down below, they could see the ground far below, although it was dizzying and frightening after a while. And they could also see more of the Big Blue House neighborhood---possibly including the place where Bear’s friend, Ursa, lived. ‘’Luna, meet my new friends, Jelly Otter and PB Otter,’’ Bear introduced. ‘’Wow! Cool!’’ Luna remarked. ‘’What did you do today, Bear?’’ ‘’Oh…nothing much,’’ Bear muttered. ‘’WHAT!?’’ exclaimed Luna. ‘’How can you say that?’’ ‘’Well, Jelly Otter and PB Otter told me my sniffing at the camera was not good,’’ Bear explained. ‘’That’s because it is!’’ Jelly Otter confessed. ‘’But now you know, right?’’ PB Otter asked Bear. ‘’Right.’’ ‘’Interesting,’’ chuckled Luna. ‘’PB and Jelly Otter, what did YOU do today?’’ ‘’First we wanted to see Shadow,’’ Jelly Otter began. ‘’Then, we wanted to skidoo into a magical TV…,’’ PB Otter continued. ‘’I still have that TV?’’ Bear questioned with amazement. ‘’Wow!’’ ‘’…to play hide-and-seek with Blue and Steve,’’ PB Otter said. ‘’Lastly, we saw Pip and Pop, and Ray the sun!’’ Jelly Otter concluded. ‘’Ohhh…Ray the sun,’’ marveled Luna. ‘’We don’t meet, because the sun sets at nighttime, and the moon comes up at nighttime.’’ ‘’What if you and Ray met together?’’ suggested Jelly Otter. ‘’That won’t happen,’’ Luna said anxiously. ‘’That only happens in real life.’’ ‘’Well, it should happen here, too!’’ Jelly Otter insisted. ‘’Would it be amazing if you actually met Ray and you two had a chat?’’ ‘’Yes, dear, it would,’’ Luna replied. ‘’Dear…that’s a first,’’ Jelly Otter murmured. ‘’Luna called me ‘dear’.’’ Luna chuckled again. ‘’Don’t worry about it, Jelly Otter,’’ she continued. ‘’I’m just glad you and PB Otter had lots of fun.’’ ‘’Thanks,’’ Jelly Otter said. And PB Jelly and Jelly Otter joined Bear and Luna’s goodbye song. When the song was finished, Luna disappeared to meet the rest of the world. ‘’Thanks again, Bear,’’ Jelly Otter answered. ‘’It’s been nice seeing you.’’ ‘’Very nice,’’ PB Otter put in. Bear thought for a moment. He said afterwards, ‘’Yeah, actually it has been.’’ ‘’I hope you have a good night,’’ added Jelly Otter. ‘’I will,’’ Bear said. ‘’Good-bye,’’ PB Otter replied. ‘’Keep your promise, will you?’’ ‘’Sure, sure!’’ Bear answered. ‘’I will!’’ ‘’Good,’’ PB Otter returned. Then he and Jelly Otter went back downstairs to leave the Big Blue House. Bear looked at the camera again. But this time, he did not sniff. He said simply, ‘’I’m sorry, viewer, for scaring you.’’ He sheepishly went downstairs to settle down for the night. Category:!23